Contact list is a common feature in most modern communication devices. It comprises of multiple contact list entries and enables users to enter and save contact information of entities. Users are able to enter and save name, address, phone, fax, and email into a contact list entry. Most communication devices also provide users means to speed dial a phone number container in contact list entry directly without having to dial phone number manually. It also a common knowledge that users sometimes forget important conversation points during telephonic conversation with an entity whose contact information is saved in communication device. Hence there remains a need for a contact list with means to enable user enter memo into contact list entry and remind user of said memo when communication is initiated with corresponding entity.